


[Fanmix] Bobby Sox and Face Paint

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Community: waywardmixes, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien





	[Fanmix] Bobby Sox and Face Paint

**_The 1960's_**  
The Four Seasons - **Big Girls Don't Cry** // The Beatles - **Misery**

**_The 1970's_**  
The Osmonds - **One Bad Apple** // The Jackson 5 - **I Want You Back**

**_The 1980's_**  
New Kids on The Block - **Step By Step** // New Edition - **Candy Girl**

**_The 1990's_**  
*NSYNC - **I Want You Back** // Backstreet Boys - **I Want It That Way**

**_Today_**  
The Wanted - **Glad You Came** // One Direction - **What Makes You Beautiful**


End file.
